ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ratchet19
The New Journey What's up, everyone? I am going to make my new series starring Ratchet and Clank. Now, episodes 1-7 are already finished. Until I learned more about the crossover stuff in my computer class, starting this fall, I'll doing movie reviews on YouTube. Just keep an eye out for brand new events. I'll be in touch. Ratchet19 18:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Nate Series 1 Season 1: Crime Syndicate Saga Season 2: Dr. Nefarious Saga Season 3: Future Joker Saga Season 4: Shredder Saga Season 5: Chairman Drek Saga Series 2 Season 1: Ultimate Shenron Saga Season 2: Omega Shenron Saga Hey Watch this! 4. Time Travel Pt 1 Plot: Ratchet, Clank, the Gang meet Marty McFly, a typical American teenager of 1985, is accidentally sent back to 1955 in a plutonium-powered DeLorean "time machine" invented by slightly mad scientist Dr. Emmet Brown. During his often hysterical, always amazing trip back in time, Ratchet, Marty, Clank and the Gang must make certain his teenage parents-to-be meet and fall in love - so he can get back to the future into Time Travel. 5. Time Travel Pt 2 Plot: Marty McFly has only just gotten back from the past, when he is once again picked up by Ratchet, Clank, and the Gang and Dr. Emmett Brown and sent through time to the future. Marty's job in the future is to pose as his own son to prevent him from being thrown in prison. Unfortunately, things get worse when the future changes the present. 6. Time Travel Pt 3 Plot: Stranded in 1955, Marty McFly and Clank receives written words from his friend and Clank's Father, Doctor Emmett Brown and Orvus, as to where can be found the DeLorean time machine. However, an unfortunate discovery prompts Marty, Ratchet, Clank and the Gang to go to his friend's aid. Using the time machine, Marty travels to the old west where his friend has run afoul of a gang of thugs and has fallen in love with a local schoolteacher. Using the technology from the time, Our Heroes and Marty and Emmett devise one last chance to send the two of them back to the future. 38. Cobra Two soldiers stationed in Kazahkstan (Captain Duke Hauser and his partner "Ripcord") are ordered to transport special warheads created by M.A.R.S. Industries, an arms' manufacturer controlled by James McCullen. When they are attacked by thieves (led by Anastasia DeCobray, with whom Duke has history), they are saved by Ratchet, Clank the Crew and a top secret, international Highly Trained special mission forces unit known as "G.I. Joe". The leader of G.I. Joe, General Abernathy (or Hawk) is on the trail of the thieves: an evil and Ruthless organization called "Cobra". While Duke and Ripcord train to join the Joes, McCullen ("Destro") is secretly working for Cobra and plotting to recapture his metal-eating "Nanomite" warheads. Duke and Ripcord (with help from Heavy Duty, Snake Eyes, and the rest of the Joes) must prove that they are Real American Heroes -- by stopping the launch of these warheads before Cobra uses them to take over the world. 30. Fate - Part 2: March of the Androids Plot: Ratchet, Clank, and the Crew O.S.S. Best Top Agents Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez are the two greatest secret agents the world has ever known: masters of disguise, mavens of invention, able to stop wars before they even start. Working for separate countries, they are sent to eliminate their most dangerous enemy...each other. But in an exotic corner of the world when they finally come face to face, they fall in love instead and embark on the most dangerous mission they have ever faced: raising a family. Now nine years later, after their retirement, having exchanged the adventure of espionage for parenthood, Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez are called back in to action. When their former colleagues of O.S.S., the world's most formidable spies, start disappearing one by one, the Cortez's are forced to take on Ratchet, Clank and Captain Kwark's Enemies, Dr. Nefarious and Clank's Evil Clone, Klunk with techno-wizard and Children's TV Star Fegan Floop and his evil, egg-headed sidekick, Minion. But when the unthinkable happens and they too disappear, unfortunately there are only two people in the world who can rescue them...their kids Juni and Carmen.